the_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Addis
About Addis, nicknamed "Addie", is a perky American Kestrel who serves as a Kingpin of the guild class, along with Ehioze. With her strong-willed and determined personality, she strives to build up the guild to its former glory. Appearance Addis is a rather small, scrawny kestrel. Her bright feathers are further emphasized by her dark spot markings. She has large, dark eyes, and a tiny, pointed beak. Personality Addis is a determined, optimistic individual with a passion for guild work. She has always had a knack for reading others feelings, and is generally a clever and strategic mind. Her brains make up for her lack of brawn, though her lack of strength can often cause her to be dependent on others in some aspects. She has lingering self-doubt from previous insults about her size. Relationships *Ehzione Ehzione.. my friend. At first he seemed scary. Then he seemed sad. But in the end, we wanted the same thing. I guess we were lucky to find each other in the process. Ehzione was Addis's first friend, meeting him when she was just a fledgeling, and they are still very close. They revived the guild together due to their shared admiration for it as children. Without Ehzione, Addie's restoration project would never have been taken seriously due to her lack of size and strength, and Ehzione would not have been able to restore the guilds without Addie's strategic and clever mind. One of Addie's favorite habits—and methods of travel—is perching on Ehzione's head. *Joacheim I hear Joa is famous! It's quite exciting really.. I think he likes me a lot! Nobody has ever shown much interest in me before. Addis is rather enamored with Joacheim's fame and charming personality. She misses Ezhione's constant companionship before he became busy with his Kingpin duties, something Joacheim has expressed his willingness to offer. History Addis was born in your stereotypical nest. She was well protected as a youth, particularly by her father, who made a living by taking requests on the board. She had a strong admiration, and longed to do the same herself. When The League collapsed under corrupt management, Addie was distraught. By then, it was time for her to leave the nest, and she did so unsure of how she would proceed. She decided to take a chance, and propose a reboot of The League, but was not taken seriously due to her small size. The idea was eventually snatched up by a well-known wolf named Aristokles . Distraught and downtrodden, Addis began to wander, eventually meeting Ehzione , a lion. He was also travelling, and though at first she found him scary, she longed for the companionship her nest provided, and decided to follow him. She eventually found out sorrow was the source of his hostility, and that he too shared her love for The League. Aristokles begrudgingly accepted their team application, and the two started off as rookies, naming their team Team Renaissance in tribute to the hope of a new, better beginning and return to what they once loved so dearly. As time went on, the two gained credibility for their hard work and determination, now ranking Advanced. However, Aristokles 's refusal to choose a partner to lead with and superior attitude began to cause issues. Suspicious, Team Renaissance began an undercover investigation with the knowledge of a handful of other trustworthy teams. Eventually, they managed to discover that Aristokles was a part of a semi-infamous cult known as "The New Order ". Soon after, the two finally were capable of graduating to grandiose, but before Aristokles could promote them, they announced what they had found, inciting a successful rebellion resulting in Aris and a few other exposed agents being chased out. Newly promoted, Addis and Ehzione have just begun to undergo their new journey together as Kingpins of TL's guild, and are attempting to truly restore it to its former glory. Recently, a famous falcon named Joacheim has joined the guild, a notoriously handsome one at that, and Addie is especially delighted that he seems to have taken interest in her. Ehzione has been acting strange lately though. Trivia *Addis favors her right wing over her left when flying due to an injury in the fight with Aristokles. Gallery Addis.png|Reference American_Kestrel_(Falco_Sparverius)2.jpg|Icon Category:Guild Class Category:Kingpin Category:NPCs